


And The World Kept Turning

by Raquel555



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel555/pseuds/Raquel555
Summary: Lucas wonders about his place on Earth. His family and friends intend to show him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas knew what they would say, if he decided to ask them. If he asked Kumatora, she would call it luck. If he asked Duster, he would call it fate. If he asked mom.. his mom would call it a blessing.

He never thought he would disagree with his mother ever again, and yet here he was. Back home, sitting on his bed. Thinking about how little he really understood the things happening to him. Maybe the world needed him. And maybe he should be grateful for the opportunity. 

But Lucas didn’t feel grateful. Certainly didn’t feel blessed. Which, he had to admit to himself, is probably terrible. It’s terrible and definitely makes him an ingrate. The world was right there, just outside of his window thanks to all the work and help provided by so many. And yet it hardly mattered. 

Lucas had finally gotten Claus back, just to lose him once more. Losing him was Lucas’s fault all over again, because of that stupid badge he would give anything to have taken off before the battle. If he’d done that, though, he would’ve died. He would’ve taken the world down with him, too.

Maybe it was selfish, but the world seemed to lack much incentive for Lucas these days. The world was turning thanks to him, and yet he almost wished it wasn’t. For him, anyway. It hardly seemed right to still be here, being left to suffer after everything he did.

And those kinds of thoughts scared Lucas. He knew they weren’t right, and he knew they weren’t fair. Wasn’t he supposed to have a good heart? Lucas was hardly the only person to suffer because of everything that happened.

His dad lost his family too. And he was stuck with Lucas, to make matters worse. Kumatora lost everybody she cared for, just about. Everybody else had been brainwashed by an evil mastermind, losing their own thoughts and individuality. 

Maybe those things didn’t matter anymore. After all, things were settling once more. People were doing what they always did: adapting to a new normal. And the world keeps turning. Lucas did his part. He’s done. And..and he’s exhausted too.

Lucas just wants his mom. He wants to be with her, and he wants to be with his brother. So maybe she’s right. Being picked as the chosen one is a blessing in disguise. Because now his part is done and they can be together again. Maybe he finally earned that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a change.

Flint didn’t consider himself an emotional man by any stretch of the word. But he was a dad, and he did have a functioning brain. Lucas wasn’t eating and he wasn’t sleeping. The boy had even taken to keeping Flint awake at night with his crying. Obviously something had to be done. Obviously his son was suffering.

Flint had thought losing Hinawa was the most painful thing that could ever happen to him. Then, he lost Claus. At first, he decided he only lost Claus in the literal sense, because there was no way his son was dead. Father’s intuition. Then again, considering the way Claus was when he found him, he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. Maybe he just couldn’t process that much loss and still function at the time.

Nothing could excuse abandoning his son, obviously. But he just couldn’t. A man always can, and yet he couldn’t. Couldn’t protect his wife, couldn’t protect his son, and now..

Maybe he was more emotional than he thought.

Not enough, though. But that wasn’t going to be his boy’s problem. He would never need to follow.. his brother’s footsteps. Because he was going to be there for his son. And this time, he wouldn’t do anything hasty. They’d all learned a lesson. 

Flint looked up to the sky. 

“Hinawa, I’m going to do this your way. Don’t you take both of them, okay?”

Hinawa was never a greedy woman. Besides, she would love that he was finally listening to her. It was time for Flint to admit to his inability and do what a man must.

Lucas had grown a lot on his travels, and for that Flint couldn’t be prouder. Even if he couldn’t really claim any credit for it. Lucas had done that by his own will. The boy was as strong as they come. But.. he hadn’t done it entirely alone. Lucas seemed to have made friends during his journey, and Flint had to hope they could help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumatora is ready to help.

“So, why’d you gather us all here?”

Kumatora has to admit, a visit from Lucas’s old man was definitely not something she anticipated. And she definitely didn’t expect the band to be getting back together so soon, rounded up by the old cowboy. Though, Lucas was strangely absent from their little conference.

“Princess Kumatora. Duster. Thanks for meeting with me. Lucas..he’s been taking this real hard. And- emotions were always Hinawa’s territory..” The words seemed to physically hurt Flint to say, and Kumatora didn’t dare miss a single one. “What I’m saying is, I need help with Lucas. I’m...worried. About him,” Flint finally finished.

Everything inside of Kumatora wanted to laugh. Of course they would help. Lucas was their little buddy! Somehow though, she forced herself to keep quiet. Flint managed to sound so pained she was able to hold back enough amusement to contain herself. If something was seriously wrong with the kid, laughing at his dad definitely wouldn’t help. So instead, she nodded very slowly, accepting the responsibility whole-heartedly.

“You want us to help?”

Duster was not quite as receptive. Which wasn’t surprising. Kumatora figured him as the kind of guy who needed a little push as soon as she met him. It wasn’t malice, it was uncertainty. What 

“That’s probably not a good idea, Flint. We want to help, but I’m not sure if we can. We might make things worse.”

“Worse than him being alone?”

Kumatora couldn’t stop herself that time. Lucas needed them, probably! It was high time they stopped feeling sorry for themselves anyway. Things had been rough all over, and there was plenty of suffering to go around. Sitting around throwing a pity party wasn’t the way to go. Besides, she was starting to miss the guy. 

Kumatora didn’t miss the way they both flinched. 

Dangit. Poor Flint. She didn’t mean to dig the knife in deeper. Kumatora couldn’t blame Flint for much. Not after the scene with “The Masked Man”. Not after he came to them for help, something that Kumatora was sure would turn out to be a great idea. Flint definitely came to the right guys for the job of cheering Lucas up.

Though, it’s not like she meant to hurt Duster either. Just get the point across that their skills were needed once more. If they really were friends- she couldn’t help the slight doubt creeping into her mind- he would understand their position.

“You’re right. I guess we’re still a team after all,” said Duster, finally relenting.

Kumatora smirked. She knew her friends well. And so, it was decided. Lucas was booked for a 3 o'clock best friend appointment, and he better be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duster capitulates.

There they were. Right in front of the door, no going back- and Duster was unsure. He thought he’d kicked the habit once the 6th needle was pulled, but indecision seemed to make an unwelcome reprisal just as he needed it least. He’d made a choice, but how much of it was his? At least he’d taken some mild convincing rather than immediately capitulating to others. That had to be a step up. 

If Lucas really did need help, and Flint was desperate enough to turn to Duster, the right choice should be clear anyway. Lucas is the best kid he’s ever met, and they couldn’t turn their backs on him now. He just hoped they wouldn’t make things worse. They didn’t really know him, did they?

Kumatora shot him a frown, pulling him from his thoughts. Right, she wanted to be doing things. Kumatora always seemed so self-assured. Duster liked that about her. Though, he liked it a lot less when she moved to knock on the door.

To his surprise, Flint opened the door, before the knocking could commence. He looked graver than before. Shaken, even. His eyes were wide with terror. Real, genuine terror. Duster was getting more than a little sick of seeing that expression.

The exasperation lasted about .01 seconds, quickly replaced by his very own stab of terror. Alongside the stark terror on Flint’s face was a look Duster couldn’t really place. What could possibly have Flint so moved?

“I can’t find Lucas.”

Ah. So that was the look of a man about to lose his whole world. Kumatora and Duster took a step back instinctively, having heard of and seen- respectively- his initial reaction to losing his world. 

Thankfully, Flint didn’t start KO-ing people only trying to help him. Instead he darted through them in a desperate attempt to find his last son. This time, Duster didn’t feel any uncertainty. He rushed right alongside Flint. Unsurprisingly, Kumatora pulled up the rear.

Where would Lucas go? To his grandfather? Maybe the graves, Duster thinks he heard something about Lucas refusing to move from mother’s burial site right after her death. Or..the way Flint described him made him sound sick, so perhaps Lucas went to find a doctor. 

The three of them split up. Flint took off towards the mountains and Duster couldn’t help feeling a bit of déjà vu. Kumatora headed off towards Osohe Castle, saying he might’ve wanted to be alone. Duster himself decided to head to the graves. 

Once he got there, though, it seemed his instincts were wrong. It probably didn’t make sense. After all, the last thing Lucas wants to be reminded of is his loss, surely. Duster looked down at the grave marked “Hinawa” and bit his lip. It felt wrong to be there. Just as he turned to move, though, something caught his eye.

A figure, down by the sandy beaches. Seems like Lucas went for a swim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is very tired.
> 
> Note the tags, please.

Lucas is a crybaby, now and forever. It was silly to think a little saving the world would fix him. Someone once said no crying ‘till the end, and now he thinks this is it. Funny enough, he doesn’t feel like crying anymore. He feels happy. Maybe there’s no reason to be sad. Not if he’s gonna see mom and Claus again. 

Lucas touches the warm water, and thinks it won’t be so bad to drown. Not as scary as getting electrocuted. Not as scary as getting stabbed. No blood either. Just calm, comfortable water. Well, Lucas isn’t stupid. He’s almost drowned before. He knows it’s scary, to know you’re choking and dying. To feel your lungs fill with water. But maybe it’s a little less scary when you want to..stop struggling.

Maybe Dad will be sad. But he didn’t need Lucas for three years, and he doesn’t need him now. It seems pretty obvious that the only thing he needed to do now was humbly take the peace he deserved. Lucas was truly alone in this world and was absolutely ready for the next. He stood up and shut his eyes, gently wading into the water.

Then there was a crash behind him. 

And there was Duster, laying on his face. It was the funniest thing Lucas had seen all day! He started laughing, and he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t help it, he just kept laughing. He laughed so hard those expected tears from earlier finally made an appearance. Tears rolled down his cheeks, it was too much to handle.

Quick as lightning, as per the usual, Lucas’ friend was back on his feet. Duster scooped him up before he could even react. Lucas was held by his middle, a secure grip holding him in place. Holding him despite the shaking sobs wracking through Lucas’ body.

“What are you doing?”

There are so many responses to that. He could say he was going for a swim. That he wanted to cool off. Then maybe Lucas would be let go, and he could finally finish what he started. He could finally be with those who really loved and needed him. Just let me go, please. Tell them to let you go.

But Lucas didn’t say any of that.

“I’m so tired,” said someone Lucas didn’t recognize anymore.

And then he was whisked off to the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint doesn’t think you ever stop being a father.

Flint couldn’t breathe. 

He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. Lucas could still be out there. Daddy’s coming. He could still be there in time for him. Flint sprinted through the wooded area, moving so loudly every monster should’ve been attracted. But even they knew better than to challenge Flint at the moment. He was a man with a mission.

A hopeless one. He was always too slow. His only hope was that Lucas didn’t suffer as much as his brother. And that was it, because that’s all he has. Cling to the hope that he didn’t fail his boys as much as he possibly could.

Either they found Lucas and Flint could finally be the father he should’ve from the start, or he finds a body and..and then his life would be over. No man outlives both his babies and carries on.

So, he searches. He was going to hold his boy one last time and personally apologize. Nobody could stop him from that, even if it killed him. 

That is, until a fire catches his trained eyes. A signal fire. It could always be unrelated to his situation, a waste of his searching time. Could even cause him to lose track of Lucas, if he happened to be near him. Somehow Flint is sure Hinawa would never let fate do something so cruel, and so he runs.

He runs as fast as he should’ve for Claus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumatora is not worried.

Osohe Castle was so very old, and so very good for isolation. Kumatora knows best. If her friend wanted solitude, this would be the place. And yet she’s found nothing but ghosts. It seems the castle was a bust. Hopefully the other two have had better luck.

Kumatora is not worried. Lucas is the strongest person she knows, and nothing around the village could hurt him. Lucas is an extremely capable fighter, and she knows firsthand from fighting alongside him countless times. She’s not even afraid he could have gotten lost, not after all the mazes Kumatora’s seen him expertly navigate, albeit with some help from friends. 

She’s mostly irritated that this little game of hide-and-seek has interrupted their plans for a reunion. Kumatora is angry, really. Where could he have gone, just when his friends were coming? Not that he knew, but still. What could be out there for Lucas?

Kumatora froze. They were out there for Lucas. The situation wasn’t hopeless and it never would be. The guy was obviously hiding, probably picked up a flair for the dramatic from Fassad. Or any of the magypsies, really.

Before she could ponder that further, though, she spots a fire from the castle window. Perhaps a PK-fire gone wrong? Time to investigate, she supposes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to connect.

The signal fire was something Duster had picked up during his training. Usually meant as a distraction for some quality interruption-free thieving, but hopefully it’ll work for the opposite reason too. It certainly seemed eye-catching enough. 

Lucas himself seems ok. Thinner than he used to be, easier to move around. But generally unharmed. It’s entirely possible he really did just want to go for a little swim. If Lucas had told him that, he probably wouldn’t doubt it for a second. He would let himself believe it. But Lucas didn’t. Didn’t tell him what he was doing there either, but even a moron could see what he wanted to do. 

So ignoring it and pretending it didn’t happen was not an option. Convincing him that joining his dear family was not the answer wasn’t Duster’s area of expertise, especially since he himself was only realizing his life’s worth recently. Obviously he wanted Lucas to live, but how to convince him to?

Well, first things first. Make him comfortable. Duster carried Lucas into his home, setting him down on a bed. He wrapped Lucas in a blanket as gently as he could manage. Alright. Easy part out of the way. Time to remind him that life is worth living. 

Duster opened his mouth to say something. Exactly what he was going to say he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter anyway. The second he saw the tiny tears- so very different from the bawling from earlier- forming in the kid’s eyes, he shut up. Nothing he could say would help. So, he needed to improvise. 

His long arms enveloped Lucas’ tiny ones in the most heartfelt hug he could muster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds a new place.

Lucas savored that hug for as long as he could, keeping his eyes shut and finally letting out his grief. For what, he wasn’t sure. His brother? His innocence? Maybe both. But the hug came to an end far sooner than he would’ve liked. The finality of it was bittersweet though, because it marked the entrance of his dad and, oddly enough, Kumatora. Boney followed behind the duo diligently, whimpering slightly. 

The relief on their faces was palpable, and Lucas couldn’t think anymore. Were they all this happy to see him? Even after what he had done to Claus? Even after all his crying? It didn’t make sense. Nothing did, and nothing had since mom died.

Duster moved away and off the bed. He made room for Lucas’ dad. His dad looked at him with something he’d never seen on his father’s face before. It looked like guilt, and Lucas was scared. He wasn’t sure how to feel about his dad anymore. The violence, the anger, the disappointment. It ran through his mind and manifested itself in the scared expression on his face. 

But he didn’t deny his father the hug he proceeded to give him.

“I’m so sorry, boy. I’m here now, and you know your mother and I are so proud of you, taking care of your old man..”

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His dad needed and loved him. His parents were actually proud of him. Maybe he really was a hero, he could still have a purpose. He never needed to be alone, even. But he wasn’t sure. His dad had left him, he’d scared him. Lucas looked up at his dad, feeling like he was in a very precarious situation.

Kumatori must’ve tired of standing in the sidelines, because she joined in the hug. Lucas was shocked. Going by his dad’s face, he was too. Probably for different reasons. 

“Lucas, where were you? We missed you. We’re riends now, remember?”

Kumatora left no room for doubts. She was completely, undeniably, absolutely his friend. She was worried about him. That meant she cared about what happened to him. The world started to feel just a little less lonely. Maybe his mom didn’t call out to him because she knew he still had a purpose.

Duster moved forward, joining the hug without further deliberation. Boney wasn’t far behind. The five of them hugged Lucas like their lives depended on it.

“We’re a team. We followed you before, and we’ll follow you now.”

Lucas grinned through his tears. He’d made mistakes. But Claus forgave him, and maybe it was time to work on forgiving himself. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had real friends, a team to tackle the world with. His father wanted him. It wasn’t perfect by any definition, but it was his. Lucas had two families, and that’s a lot. Bad guys like Porky Minch should probably think twice when attacking Lucas and his two very dangerous families. Even if one of them could only provide guidance.

His mom and brother could wait just a little longer. He still had business in this world. Like attending to the warmest hug he’s ever had.


End file.
